The Imposter
by AngelBaby214
Summary: After the mini, Alice and Hatter get married and have 2 girls. One is missing, so the other must save herself . . . from herself . . . I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

The Imposter

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Fifteen-year-old Casie Lynn Hatter danced along the pavement in the rain with more than a cheerful expression and a spring in her step as she came home from her dance studio in Irmo, South Carolina. She tried to escape the rain as quickly as possible but still bothered to embrace the chilly drops trickle down her face and off of her long, dark brunette hair. Casie looked to the clouds in adoration as they forced her to reflect on her life and days to come. With a warm smile farewell to the outside world, she placed her house key in the front door and stepped inside her beautiful, two-story home. Casie expected the strong, sweet aroma of the apple cinnamon candle burning by the foyer, her parents cuddled together on the couch watching a movie together, and most importantly, some acknowledgement as she entered. Instead, she arrived to the complete opposite. Every light was off, the candle in the dining room was not burning, and the television was still on. Disregarding her surroundings, Casie forced herself upstairs to her bedroom.

"Dad?" she called her father's name but was left with total silence.

Casie plopped her dance bag on her blue and brown bed, her mother and father's favorite colors, and continually searched through the house. After looking through every possible room in the house, her parents were still nowhere to be found. She thought she might have found them when she noticed the slimmest glimmer of light in the pitch black guest room.

Casie shouted both her mother and father's name; to her dismay, not a sound was uttered. Casie's mom and dad, Alice and David Hatter to be precise, would never leave Casie home alone without telling her unless in a state or situation of pure emergency. She descended the stairs quietly for fear of starting a clamor. Casie entered the kitchen, going to make herself a snack. Changing her mind all of a sudden, Casie thought opening and closing drawers would make her seem too obvious if there was a kidnapper or even a killer lurking in the shadows. She grabbed a cold water bottle from the counter and went up to her room.

She turned on the TV when coincidentally, she saw "Alice in Wonderland," the Tim Burton version of course. Casie settled into her bed and glued her eyes to the television screen.

Before she could comfortably seat herself, Casie heard a low, deep cackle from outside her closed bedroom door that seemed to come from downstairs. She froze in pure terror and kept her big mouth shut, as her father told her.

Casie ran down the staircase towards the front door. Grabbing her key from her back pocket, she turned the key to the left then the right, but before she could push open the door, she heard a puff of air behind her as the sea breeze scented candle blew out, leaving Casie in pitch black.

"Going somewhere?" the raspy voice silenced Casie before she could scream.

Even before she could protest against the person behind her, Casie was pushed towards a mirror. Expecting the glass to shatter and the pain surge through her veins, instead, she just fell through as though she were in thin air.

Casie felt as if she was falling forwards and underwater, headfirst. The only little glitch: she couldn't "swim up" to wherever the real air was. Her ears started popping, and she knew she was in for big trouble. That was just one thought. The second: she thought she would tumble herself into a bottomless pit and never manage to force herself out of it. That is, until she landed face first and nearly busted it open.

She tried to keep her head straight as a patch of grass somewhat eased her jerky, ungraceful landing, obviously very painful for she lost knowledge of right from left for a few seconds. When her vision cleared and she could make out something hopefully real again, the same man lifted Casie from the ground. Unlike her in every possible way, she didn't even try to fight back; one, she was too weak, and two, it seemed useless because she didn't know where she was and no one could probably reach her aid fast enough. Seeing that she had no other choice but to remain somehow positive about her current dilemma, she only dared to ask one question.

"Where am I?" was her question that she inquired with no apparent tone.

The man rolled his eyes, disbelieving that Casie couldn't answer her own question. Casie was confused but never showed it. Reluctantly, the man leading Casie to wherever he was going replied, "Clueless little half-breed." Pause, awkwardly. "Wonderland, where do you think? California?"

Casie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Obviously, this is Wonderland. Everyone's weird enough as is."

The man turned around to face Casie sharply. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Casie sing-sang making it seem like she was the most innocent fifteen year old there was.

The man now mumbled a sentence of his own. "Yeah, it better be."

The rest of the trip, Casie stayed silent, not risking getting a bad rapport with her kidnapper. If she could call him that, to say the least. _What man goes into a teenage girl's house on a Thursday afternoon and kidnaps her? _Casie wondered. Well, the one thing she knew for sure: even though they set off on a bad foot, things could change, so she should remain hopeful.

Casie walked in front of her "companion" nervously awaiting her fate; most likely, a punishment, though clearly she had done nothing wrong, unless . . .

_No, that's stupid,_ she told herself. A false accusation is what she pictured. With a sigh, she cleared her mind completely of past accounts of her main worry, that being a false accusation, and continued to let her captor guide her to wherever the hell he might send her.

The unlikely pair paused a moment and looked at each other in the most awkward and unnecessary way. The man turned away sharply, stunning Casie but soon, the shock wore off and they continued to venture in total silence. Long before, Casie's assailant asked her for her name. Lying the slightest bit, she told him that her name was Casie Maddison, not Casie Lynn. Although he could not tell Casie was lying, something in the way she said her name sounded as though she were lying.

The man was out of breath as the two stopped on a ledge, scaring the living daylights out of Casie, all because of her mother's fear of heights. Her kidnapper knocked soundly on the blue painted, peeling door. Casie looked over the ledge in curiosity, and made it obvious that she wanted just to get home. A slot opened quickly from the middle of the door, snapping Casie from her state of stupor looking down then up again.

"He got what he wanted," The man quietly told whoever was behind the door.

Almost immediately, the creaking door snapped open, unintentionally making a slamming sound as the old man behind the door closed it behind Casie and the other man. The door by which she entered led down an elegant hallway, filled with marble archways, stone pillars surrounding either side of the hall, exquisitely detailed sculptures, and the most flamboyant feature: the books stacked up a mile high in a deep pit. Casie was awed, speechless, and most of all, confused. Why would a man (_potentially a creeper_, she thought) with such a grotesque appearance and persona, not to mention, bring her to such a poised, refined, and artistic place? Although she had no clue the name of this place, Casie dared not ask.

"Welcome to the Great Library, my dear." The older man wholeheartedly greeted Casie, somehow managing to surprise her.

_Ha, no wonder they call it the Great Library_, Casie laughed mentally, _I mean, there's books stacked one on top of the other for, hmmm, I don't know, about two miles in here! It reminds me of the Opera House in Sydney. I remember when Daddy was on international business and he took me there . . . with Sam._

Well, Samantha, that is. Samantha is Casie's older sister by three years. She disappeared on her thirteenth birthday and has been missing ever since. The Hatter family presumed her dead, but they couldn't be quite certain. The kidnapper grinned because he knew Casie's sister from a previous encounter that he would not tell her, not in a million years. Just fantasizing at the praise he would receive for kidnapping the daughter of his boss's worst enemy, he grinned, lauding himself with undesirable pleasure.

"This one, Duck, is a troublesome one to read. She's a half-breed," the younger man whispered, "Alice and Hatter's second, actually. Boss supposedly killed the first one, and boy, she was quite the charmer. You'd know if you met her."

"Alice the Oyster," the older man questioned.

"No, Duck. The seven-year-old, of course Alice the Oyster. Hatter Boy was crazy in love with her. He had every right though. I mean, damn . . . need I say more?" the New York accented man by the name of March replied.

Casie heard the last part of his sentence and shuddered with disgust. Her mother was not one to be insulted, and she wouldn't stand for it. But remembering her rapport issue, she said nothing.

"A word of advice, buddy boy: she can be a smart-ass like her father . . . well and her mother too, but anyway, just watch it. Take her to Dodo. He's eager to meet her."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Acquaintance

Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Acquaintance

Making her way along the endless stretch of books, Casie couldn't help but think negatively of the person her kidnapper sent her to. Nothing could ease the qualms pressing more fear upon her than, even more so, the way in which she was sent here. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible about the situation, Casie kept a straight face for as long as possible. She did, however, try to think optimistically, even when her kidnapper just shook his head silently or whispered something in the older man's ear. Well, her chances of escaping were shot, as Casie then realized reluctantly. While the two men led her down the hallway, faint cries from women became audible, for when she looked down, there was a woman being separated from her young and weary child, a girl. Casie tried to view the scene below more intently; although when she tried, her kidnapper turned her body away from the railing to face forward and whispered a command in her ear. "Stay quiet, little half-breed." So she did.

_Wow, what was I thinking coming here would __**maybe**__ open a glimmer of hope, but for now, I guess not._

In the spirit of her well-rounded nature, Casie found it best to bring a pleasant rapport in the atmosphere with her acquaintance. With a sense of mystery, she snapped out of the daze she was in, imagining the consequences both poor and fair, of the meeting taking place. When worst comes to worst, Casie could only _dream_ of the things possibly worse than facing her kidnapper's consort. A shame it was that a nightmare as seemingly real as the one Casie had could possibly happen at any time, now that her destination was nearly steps away. The older man on Casie's left tapped on the glass window leading to, as far as Casie could tell, his boss's office. Snapping up from his paperwork, the man behind the door peered eagerly at the sight nearing him. The man near Casie waved through the translucent, clear-glass window as he pointed to Casie, whom the man in the office could not see. The man in the office was solely confused but then realized the signals his right-hand man gave him. He motioned them to enter the door as Casie looked down at herself nervously while the younger-looking man on her right lightly pushed her inwards.

The man at his desk acted erroneously surprised by the men's and Casie's entrance. Casie could see right then and there that the man she'd be dealing with bore a more theatrical, superficial appearance than she had expected. Now, Casie wasn't one for making assumptions, however, she could not falsely accuse this man before her of bearing the "sleazy con man" attitude. Ha, funny thing is, that's exactly what her mother said about her father, and guess what? They fell in love and got married. Stranger things have happened.

"Why must you bother me now, Duck?" the man rolled his eyes disdainfully.

Things were not going as Casie planned as far as she could tell. She thought she could elapse her way out of the door, but unfortunately, her plan was thwarted. Trying to make a run for her life, Casie slipped behind the younger man to her right hoping the man the two buffoons sent her to would barely notice Casie left. She made her footsteps clearly without a sound and figured her escape plan could possibly work. Casie was just near the door, and she turned the knob while the man named Duck and the man at his desk were conversing. Before she could ease her way out of the door, the man at his desk stopped her.

"I see you back there, my dear. Don't think I didn't see you when you came in. Please, do stay, even just for a moment." The man tried convincing her.

Casie turned to face the man with annoyed eyes and her hand still firmly grasped on the doorknob. She stood still, even as the man raised his eyebrows with curiosity. She let go of the door handle, thinking she had no other choice but to face the fate the man before her beheld upon his very presence. Casie huffed in defeat, just as her mother would do at a time like this, and made her way back to her assailant and his supposed "partner in crime." With imploring queries, she sat down on a chair, not knowing the seat was lower than normal. She fell over herself, ungracefully, you may say, however, Casie stood back up, unembarrassed by that one little "slip." More likely than not, Casie would consider herself graceful, but not nearly as graceful as the ever so high esteemed gazelle that she wished to one day become. But for now, Casie would just have to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, or so she could hope.

"Ah, very well then, if I might ask, who sent you?" the "leader," so to speak, directed his speech at Casie, even though he knew quite well why the young woman was here.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but who are these . . . people, if I can say the least," she motioned towards the man with the robotic rabbit head who looked nothing like a human at all but a machine. Insulted by her question directed at him, Mad March, her kidnapper, stepped closer to her and slapped her with a completely human hand. "I may have this stupid cookie jar on my head, but I have a completely human hand that'll-"

The leader held his large hand up, scolding March. "Hey, March! Easy now. We haven't even started with her yet, and I don't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours, my dear, do we?" Casie shook her head. "Good choice. Now, please continue."

Casie followed his prompt to extend on her tirade. "As I was saying, I can undoubtedly assume they work for you, and I needn't repeat myself when I say they certainly possess all the nerve trying to persuade a young lady like myself to join them for a somewhat awkward and most uncalled for conversation amongst a massive array of books and such! And anyhow, who are you to say that I should join you? I don't see you as having any position of authority. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a leader of some sort, correct?" He nodded. "Well, good then. This means we can sort this out professionally, hmm? Well then, when I negotiate, I want no, I repeat no, mention of any sexual affairs, got it? Bad experiences, but not me personally, of course. I'm not even legal old enough! I mean immediate family, if I can say that. So, _March_, that means a hands-off policy, and don't think I didn't forget you too, _Duck_. No touchy-feely. I _don't_ wanna be dirty, if you realized my reference. Anyway, same goes for you, sir. Are we clear?"

"Poised, professional, but feisty; I like you." The man replied changing his tone slightly in a more seductive way.

Casie just rolled her eyes, unconcerned by his . . . compliment, as far as she could discern. She wouldn't be fooled with this man's extreme disposition of scheming; however he was correct in his use of adjectives. As she knew quite well, her father told her never to trust someone who looked, acted, or even presented themselves suspiciously. She couldn't help but say this man was more suspicious than a haunted house at midnight on Halloween. Some part of her still wanted to make a run for her life, but the man she'd become so well acquainted with would again catch her trying to sneak out; it was fruitless to even try. Somehow the entire scenario seemed warily like déjà vu based on what her parents had said about their adventures here. Entirely captivating in the way they described it, but exceedingly dangerous for even the average person to even attempt to come out alive from. Still wondering if the same thing might one day happen to Casie on a rare occasion, she remained entirely oblivious to the consequences of what she may do, pleasant or not so pleasant.

"If I may ask, Duck, you brought me an Oyster, correct?" The man then stood up from his desk but never moved away from it.

"She's not an Oyster, Dodo." His subpart replied glumly, "She's a half-breed."

Almost immediately, the leader, who's name Casie now knew was Dodo (_Ha ha! How ironic! _Casie thought) responded, obviously intrigued with Casie's title.

"A half-breed you say? Well, more trouble than I imagined, but I'm open for experimentation."

Dodo eyed Casie somehow sensually as he closed in on Casie, trying too hard to somehow put a swagger in his walk. If she were to comment, Casie would have said, "Boy, you have less swag than a sumo wrestler!" Casie looked around the room then back to the man giving her "The Look." _Pedophile! _Casie thought.

"Umm, can I help you?" Casie snapped as Dodo neared Casie and nearly touched her.

"Actually, you can, but that's not the point, my dear." Dodo stood then nearly three inches apart from Casie. He took a piece of her brunette hair delicately and twisted it between his fingers. Grabbing her locks of hair back, she stared Dodo in the eye, silently questioning his motives with her. _So far_, she thought, _I think his underlying motive is, well, that. _Casie snapped back at Dodo for the second time, this time with a question desiring an answer.

"Okay, then what is the point? Why was I sent here and can you tell me if I'm dreaming because this can_not_ be happening?"

With evident annoyance, Dodo sighed loudly. Casie prompted him to continue as she was impatient for her answer. Both Duck and Mad March knew Dodo was inpatient too, but Casie was in a more, how do you say, good-natured way. Thinking now back to the last time her parents saw Dodo, she remained silent afterwards in fear of exposing something she shouldn't. In detail, her parents told her the story, so Casie knew to be inconspicuous never mentioning her parents' names nor her own unless asked.

When her father retold the escapade, he said that Dodo was out to get Alice that day; having the ring made all the difference on the outlook. Things went decently before Dodo saw the "Sacred Ring" (as Charlie the White Knight called it), and then, matters turned worse. Before Hatter even said anything to Casie about Wonderland after that acquaintance, she pondered on what the cause of her father and his former boss's rivalry.

"Well, my dear. To answer your question, you _are_ awake and you were sent here for a very special reason. You are the only living half-breed known today, correct?"

Casie nodded, afraid to open her mouth. _God, Casie! You're being so freaking paranoid! Oh shut up, Casie, what's the worst thing he could do?_

"Wow, a silent half-breed . . . never seen that before." Dodo mumbled as Casie rolled her eyes.

A woman in the doorway caught Casie's attention. She was dressed in a floral-printed orange dress and looked like an old-fashioned housewife. With a white bonnet atop her fiery red locks, she stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look into her boss's eyes. Neither Casie nor the woman in the door had a clue of each other's identities, but Casie really didn't want to know who she was, for she had a shotgun cradled in her bony, shaking arms. Her mother told her of this woman who accused her of trespassing into the Great Library without permission. Luckily, Hatter was there with her and made up an alibi that Alice was a Wonderlander but just led a sheltered life. Her equal of opposite gender, Duck, tried to kill Hatter as well for partially the same reason Dodo did, only Duck wasn't as bothered by Alice having the Stone of Wonderland in her possession that day. As the woman in the doorway narrowed her cat-eyes at Casie, Casie shuddered in fear. Considering the man who almost killed her father and abducted her mother was in the same room as her, Casie didn't dare open her mouth.

"Casie," Dodo called.

Casie took a step backwards and looked to Dodo with questioning eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Then, Dodo stepped away from his desk and Casie's stomach began to turn. Chills raced up her back as Dodo's malicious black eyes tempted her to run. However, Casie had to be brave like her father to survive Dodo's wrath. He would use whatever fear she had against her later just as he did to Hatter and Alice more than once. She cringed as Dodo approached her confidently waiting to tell her something, most likely to accuse her of something.

"Casie, don't think I don't know already. I know your secret."

Her eyes widened and her voice quivered, "Y-You do?"

Dodo smirked, "Of course. I mean, I only know of one person who could possibly look like you, the Duchess's sister, Amelia."

Casie was confused but laughed it off, "Right! Because . . . that's who I am, her daughter."

"Yeah, yeah. The thing is, Casie," Dodo's tone became more serious, "Amelia is only fourteen. Come on, I may have aged a little but I'm not blind . . . are you afraid, Casie?"

After he whispered in her ear, she took a challenging step towards Dodo, "No, I'm not scared of you."

Dodo's black glare bored into Casie's sea blue eyes. "Liar. Believe me when I tell you I can see it in your eyes, dear child."

Casie couldn't help that a man that wanted to kill her would deceive her into making her say something vital to her safety; it was only necessary that Casie stayed alive. Otherwise, Alice and Hatter would have no reason to live since they presumed their other daughter dead. Casie knew never to believe anything Dodo said, trusting her parents' judgment. Wise parents they were, for Casie began to feel in unsafe hands because none of the people in the room were speaking to her. Casie's heart began to race as the woman with the shotgun whispered something in Dodo's ear. She felt her stomach tie itself in knots again in anxiety.

"Might I ask your _full_ name, Casie?"

Casie surprisingly was an expert at thinking of comebacks, but the one she thought of would most likely result with a bullet in her chest, so she made a revised version. "Why the hell would I ever think about telling you?"

The man named Duck, and the other woman named Owl murmured to each other, admiring Casie's audacity but praying for precaution of her safety. Both Duck and Owl had a slight clue of Casie's identity as they remembered Alice Hamilton and could see her shining in Casie.

"Casie, I'm only going to ask you one more time—"

"Okay, seriously, why do you care anyway?" Casie interrupted, actually making a valid point, as Duck and Owl thought.

He then slapped her across her right cheek as she glared evilly at Dodo. Her cupidity to slap Dodo back increased as his challenging stare tempted Casie to fight back. She wasn't scared, but retaliation was the worst way to settle any disagreement. So, instead, Casie retaliated with words.

"I know who you are." Casie hissed, once bright blue eyes of hers turning stormy and nearly gray.

Dodo neared her challengingly with a deathly glare, "Say my name, Casie. Just say it."

Casie tried to calm her nerves and keep herself from bursting out in rage. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Your name is Dodo."

He laughed heartily but in bewilderment. "What did you just say?"

Casie lifted her chin to look up to Dodo bravely, now making her voice louder, "I said, your name is Dodo. You nearly killed my father, abducted my mother . . . twice, and now you think you can ruin me? Well, guess what? You can't because I won't let you. Don't even try stopping me either."

Casie's confidence boosted as she spoke. Near the end of her speech, she projected herself loudly enough that Duck and Owl on the other side of the room could still hear her as loud as she was when she said their boss's name. Casie's emotions of abandonment, fear, guilt, and even anger rang true through every word she spoke. Envying her feelings even those she could not speak made much known of her inner self. Dodo smiled as soon as Casie finished.

"That would be correct, Casie Lynn . . . Hatter." Dodo emphasized on her last name.

Taken aback, Casie gasped as well as Duck and Owl, dumbfounded by his answer. Duck and Owl opened their eyes in surprise at the way Dodo knew exactly who she was and how he said her last name. Of course, it became obvious since Casie was a half-breed and an Oyster and Wonderlander have never had children together, except for the Alice of legend and David Hatter. While Casie cryptically looked to Dodo's employees, she turned back to Dodo and, as well, gave him a questioning glance. "I thought you said—"

"I lied. I do apologize for the inconvenience, really."

Casie could only shake her head, disapproving his apology, "You are just—"

"I understand you just met me, Casie darling, and yes, you're confused, but please, I mean no harm."

Casie was in complete disbelief at the moment. Dodo truly meant harm but obviously wouldn't admit it as any ordinary villain would. If Dodo truly was "the bad guy" in her situation, she did know that he couldn't be stopped by just putting him in jail. That happened twice already, once in Hatter's case of attempted murder and once in Alice's case for attempted murder and rape. _This was no Spider-Man comic book story at all_, Casie referenced her fifth grade social studies teacher who was truly obsessed with the Spider-Man comic series, Mr. Perkins. Finally telling herself to respond to Dodo's false proposition of innocence, Casie began her retort with a simple question.

"No harm, huh? Wow, you say you don't mean harm, and yet you have the audacity to hit a girl and manage to get away with abduction, attempted murder, and rape of my mother and attempted murder of my father! For God's sake, why would you do that?"

Cutting her off before she could continue her madly cased rant of anger, Dodo touched her cheek lightly and tucked a small piece of hair behind her left ear. "Casie dear child, I would never hurt a half-breed. You are something very special."

Casie couldn't trust his judgment, no matter what he said or did. Considering her only option was to ignore her preconceived ideas about the situation and let her adventure guide her, she forced herself to ignore Dodo's temptation. She stood in Dodo's grasp in deep thought, barely noticing his hand was still placed on her cheek. Snapping Casie from her period of deep thought, there suddenly came a pounding from outside the room. Pitter-pat, pitter-pat- the sound droned on.

"What was that?" Casie muttered as she scanned her surroundings for anything unusual.

As Casie looked to the woman in the doorway still holding a shotgun with a tremulous grasp on her weapon, Dodo looked from left to right, showing some sign of anxiety in doing so. He could somehow guess who entered the building, but if Casie were to see, she would overreact and ruin Dodo's new plan with her.

"Hmm, it seems we have company." Dodo decisively remarked under his breath.

Casie somehow heard Dodo's statement and twitched at the sudden cliffhanging tone he used. Unsurprisingly, Casie wanted to explore the area and see her visitor whether it be a friend or foe. Casie couldn't even take a step before Dodo grabbed her, pulling her towards him and covering her mouth with his hand. Casie tried to scream, but Dodo made sure to keep a firm grasp over his half-breed's mouth. With a suddenly harsher tone, Dodo neared her ear and rasped into it.

"You better stay quiet, Casie Lynn, or we just might have a few . . . misunderstandings, shall I say?"

Dodo remained motionless as the footsteps seemed to approach his office and with that become more apprehensive. Casie tried to fight back against Dodo, trying to make him let go of her mouth, but Dodo knew all too well that he couldn't allow Casie the privilege of speaking. Otherwise, the fiasco would ensue.

"Come on," a faint male voice called out.

Dodo could sense there visitor approaching, judging by the next few voices popping up visibly became louder. While Casie struggled, trying to reach the door, Dodo used his right hand and backhanded Casie with a loud smack at the end. For a moment, Casie saw a flash of blue and brown race past the door and became anxious to know who or what was here. Soon enough, Dodo, with every inch of curiosity showing through, discovered he had not one but two people enter the Library. According to him, the two people he detested most stood hand-in-hand at the doorway to his office. Casie recognized the pair immediately as they stepped closer to her. The woman, with stormy blue eyes, long brunette hair, and wearing a bright blue dress, winked at Casie. The man, on the other hand with alluring chocolate brown eyes, disheveled brown hair, and wearing a deep purple shirt that complimented his complexion perfectly, made an entrance firmly planting a glare on Dodo.

"Release her, Dodo." The man motioned Dodo to release his hand from Casie's mouth.

Dodo smirked and looked at the man challengingly but in disgust. "Why should I? She's an intruder of my property," Casie then shook her head in opposition trying to form coherent words from under Dodo's hand, but when she attempted, he held her mouth closed tighter until she stopped, "And anyway, what would you do to make me let go of this girl?"

In response to Dodo's sarcastic remark, Casie pulled her right hand out from Dodo's grip and stuck her middle finger in his face. Dodo widened his eyes in shock.

The woman joined in, "She may not have a mouth to say something possibly insulting, but she can use that finger for all the good in the world. Now, darling, what exactly did you plan to do with that sledgehammer of yours?"

Dodo knew exactly what the man would do, so in order to protect himself, he released Casie from his hold. As soon as he did, Casie looked up at the man with pleading, frightened brown eyes. "Daddy?" Casie's breath quivered as she looked into the man's eyes that she instantly recognized as her father's.

"Casie? Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Don't Make Friends

The Imposter

_Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! Disclaimer applies._

**Chapter 3: Secrets Don't Make Friends**

_**WARNING! : This chapter has moderate sexual references, not enough to change the rating, but I precaution you, dear reader.**_

"Daddy," Casie breathed and ran to him like a child. The once defiant stare she gave Dodo faded as she looked into her father's eyes. As she shifted her gaze upwards, she didn't bother to realize that Dodo was lurking behind her, ready to take her from her father's arms. He waited for just the right time and started by saying,

"Aw, father and daughter reunite and save the day. How sweet. I don't _like_ that idea." In a sugary-sweet voice, Dodo made his way to face Hatter, Alice slightly behind father and daughter.

"Sure you don't, but next time, keep your thoughts to yourself. Hurts with all these unnecessary comments running around." Alice spoke up from behind her husband, not moving but projecting her voice, for everyone's eyes searched the room for the speaker. It was plainly obvious that Dodo knew instantly who had dared to speak. He knew Alice all too well that she would do anything in her power to fight for goodwill and justice. Wow, he was astounded how perfect a match Alice and Hatter were.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brave Alice Hamilton-"

"Hatter. Might I correct you." Alice, offended, spoke.

"Well then," Dodo continued, dramatically inching his way closer to Alice as any good villain does, "It's been quite a while since we last saw each other."

"Not that long, really." Alice muttered under her breath.

Dodo's head whipped to Alice and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Why does it matter what I did or didn't say? After all, it's none of _your_ business, and to be honest, I think there's something Hatter here should know." Alice retorted, not as feisty as usual. Hatter looked to Alice, still holding Casie, with questioning eyes. Whether or not Alice was being sarcastic or trying to make an honest point, Hatter didn't know. Without thinking, Casie blurted out.

"Secrets don't make friends, and friends don't make secrets! See, I _was_ paying attention on my thirteenth birthday. Oh, wait a second, can't talk about that. Sorry! No offense or anything, Dad."

Hatter half-smiled but giggled on the inside. "None taken. But Alice, what are you talking about?"

Feeling nervous of the truth Alice soon would reveal, Dodo tried to cover it up by excusing himself with Alice, leaving Casie and Hatter alone with Duck and Owl. Both Duck and Owl made no sudden move to wonder why their boss was acting so strangely. Silently, Owl sent Hatter a signal, subtly tilting her head towards Dodo and Alice outside the door. Translation: "There was something bad between them, Hatter. Dodo doesn't want you to know. You would kill him if you knew. Alice does because she wants you to kill him. So, take my advice, don't question either of them. If one of them brings it up, it would be appropriate. But for now, don't say anything. Tell your daughter, too." Hatter nodded back, now looking at the door.

"Daddy," Casie whispered, looking up at her father, "I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

Hatter finally managed to look into Casie's pleading blue eyes, wide and tear-stained with fear. "Just trust me, Casie. Everything is gonna be fine."

Casie shook her head, "No, it's not. What if he hurts her? I know he will. What if he hurts you or me? Even though I know that will _already_ gonna happen, still, what happens then? Am I supposed to wither away in my own misery like a child? I'm not a child, and I don't want to act like one! But, Daddy, he's coming for me. He swore he would do anything in his power to kill me if I disobeyed him. Please help me." Crying into her father's shoulder, Casie wrapped her arms around Hatter's waist. He held her tight and cradled her in his arms. The couple embraced each other in silence. Duck and Owl glanced at each other, sympathizing Casie's situation, although they did not say a word. Just stared at father and daughter, thinking to themselves of the consequences of helping them. And those they might just have to ignore.

Outside the door, Dodo dragged Alice into a corner by her arm. He let her go and faced her with malicious black eyes. "Listen to me. If you even _think _of telling your husband about what happened between us, I swear to you, I _will _do it again. Do you hear me? Not only will you suffer, but so will your daughter. Worse than you could ever know. You may think that I wouldn't do something like that, but I will. I have the nerve, Alice dear. Now, this is not about me. This is a command. You stay still."

"Please don't hurt me." Alice cried softly, trying not to let Hatter hear her.

"I'll try not to." As Dodo whispered in her ear, he tied her wrists together. Alice fought against him, but she couldn't scream. Someone appeared behind her, keeping their hand over her mouth. Alice looked behind her and saw the plastic face of Mad March. Trying to form coherent words behind his hand, Alice tried to move, but with March's other arm around her waist, her escape attempt was fruitless.

"Nice to see _you _again too, doll face. Wow, and you haven't changed a bit." Still trying to free herself from March's grasp, Alice shook her head to try to make March release her mouth. He wouldn't. When Alice finally gained some leverage to slip herself from between Mad March's fingers, with one final push, she was free. Stumbling backwards away from her adversaries, Alice breathed heavily, in and out.

Thinking as though she had no other choice but to defend herself verbally, Alice responded, "Wow. I just can't believe this. This isn't happening." Dodo reached out to grab Alice and knock her off balance, but she held up her hand and backed away more before he could touch her. "Don't . . . touch . . . me. I will kill you."

Dodo chuckled. "And I suppose this is for retaliation, correct? At me?" Alice nodded. "Ah, smart child. You figured me out." Alice stared at him, willing to make the first move. Dodo stopped her before she could. He grabbed her wrists from behind her and pulled her closer to him. As he bent his head to whisper in her ear, Alice tried to pull herself away from him, but it was useless.

"But I'm _always_ one step ahead," he hissed. After he did, Dodo dragged Alice a few feet further, just behind the window to his office. Right where Hatter was standing.

Dodo pushed Alice to the ground, but before she could get up, Dodo was on top of her. What scared Alice the most was not the fact of Dodo killing her while on top of her but the knife that March flipped open from inside his jacket. Handing the weapon to Dodo, March stood by and witnessed the torturous scarring of Alice's pale skin. Although March would have rather done it himself, he still had Casie and Hatter to deal with, both of which he could kill with a clean swipe of his stiletto. While the torture unfolded below him, Dodo said something that made Alice break.

"What do you want from us?" Alice cried while Dodo flipped her to her stomach.

Slyly laughing, Dodo responded, "Isn't it obvious, Alice? What I want is trifling! It's nothing that anyone could blame me for, much less. I only desire one thing, dearest. I want . . . you."

Alice's head whipped around to face him with wide eyes. "Me? But why me?"

"Alice, are you blind? You're the Hero of Wonderland. Everyone loves you. You practically saved my head from going on the chopping block. And one person in particular just absolutely _adores_ you. But, then again . . . one person can't have you _all _to themselves, now can they?"

Alice finally realized his hint, though he would never say. So, Alice said it for him. "That's rape!"

"Exactly that, Alice. So, how would you want me to do this, the easy way or the hard way?"

Alice stayed silent. When she looked into his eyes, she began to tear up and turned away quickly. "No, please. You can't do this to me." Her voice quavered, allowing genuine tears to absent-mindedly fall.

"Yeah, actually, I can. I have every right to do so. Remember," Dodo lifted her face up to his, "this is Wonderland. The only place where the rules don't apply. See how that works?"

While she cried, March couldn't stand to see Alice in the state she was. Unwillingly, he started for her and tapped her shoulder. Alice turned backwards to face Mad March with sorrowed blue eyes. He lifted her face up towards him. Alice shuddered but let him touch her. March picked her up from the ground and took her hands in his.

"Alice," March whispered affectionately as she started to run away crying. She stopped when she heard his call and turned back to him.

"What," Alice replied tearfully.

March ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alice melted into him slowly as Dodo stared at the pair with an open mouth. "Please don't be afraid. I hate seeing you this way and I don't think I can take this much longer. So, go get Hatter. Tell him that there is a way out of here. Take Casie with you." Dodo could not hear what March had said except his last sentence. When he did, he burst out with anger.

"March, what are you doing? You're letting her escape."

March whipped his head to Dodo. "I just . . . have to be sweet on her. Can't you let it go? Just once?"

"Ha! You're funny! No!" Dodo bellowed irately and ran as fast as he could to catch Alice.

March pushed Alice towards Dodo's office. "Alice, run!" So, she obeyed his command and ran for her life down the hallway. With Dodo falling close behind her, Alice turned the corner and hopefully knocked Dodo off course. What she didn't know was that Dodo had used the other entrance to reach her. When Alice looked around and saw the way she had come in, she darted that way. Unfortunately for her, Dodo was one step ahead, as he vowed before. She saw the door and was close to reaching out for it. Before she could make her way out, Dodo caught her by the waist and dragged her back to March. Alice cried for help but was silenced when Dodo cupped his hand and placed it over her mouth. When they reached March and Alice was placed firmly in his hold, Dodo ordered one thing from him.

"March, kill her."

Alice struggled to break free of March's grasp but was stopped by an imperial voice.

"Stop!" the man cried, holding his hand in the air.

The girl next to him pleaded, "Please don't kill her, Dodo!"

It was Hatter and Casie. Ignoring their pleas, nor did he bother to glance at them, Dodo cocked his gun and readied himself to fire at Alice. Holding his gun upright and drowning out the pleading voices, his finger shook as he placed it on the trigger. He let his finger trace the trigger then pull it back. Alice cried as the bullet would have surely hit her. But it didn't. March rolled Alice out of the way and they fell to the ground. Alice broke from March's grasp, tumbled away from him, and off of the balcony. Before she could fall to her inevitable death, Dodo caught Alice by her right hand and flung her against the wall. When she crashed into it, she fell to the floor and groaned in pain. Hatter raced towards her before she lost consciousness and tumbled into the blackness of nothing.

_Abducting Alice was not exactly the easiest thing to do. When at her least wary guard, that's when Dodo knew the time was right. Now, Alice was not abducted for Dodo's simple pleasing, (even though that's what Alice thought) She was ordered to be taken from the Oyster world by someone who despised her most. She was to be put on trial for marrying a Wonderlander, which in Wonderland was illegal. And if they made children, they were to be executed publicly. A scary thought that was for Alice, for she and Hatter wanted children and she thought Jack closed the Looking Glass a year prior. Obviously, when his sexist son, Christian Heart, took over, that plan did not prevail._

_It was the day Alice and Hatter were supposed to celebrate Alice's birthday. Alice had just come inside from getting the mail, with birthday card after birthday card. Then, at the bottom of the pile lay a plain white envelope with the word "Alice" inscribed on the front. When she tore the envelope open, inside was a note and a ring. Reading the note, Alice still stood near the door. Examining it closely, she read:_

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**You got my letter. Okay, you caught me. **_

_**If you're wondering who this is, that I cannot tell you. Classified information, you know. Even though you will find out soon, I can't reveal my identity just yet. That has to wait.**_

_**I am writing to you for a reason. You are in danger. Deep danger; something so deep you would kill to know, and I understand. But now isn't the time for taking shelter. You must be in complete watch over yourself because at any second, something could pop out and take you far away, where not only will you have no savior but the most unlikely of things will happen.**_

_**Watch your back, dear, because I am watching you. You have done a very bad thing, Alice, and I think the only way to do this is to prove your guilt or innocence through trial. But this is no ordinary trial. What I speak of is a trial everyone fears they will be placed on one day.**_

_**So, please, I beg of you. Come with me. You will do so willingly or I will see to it the person closest to you . . . will die. Along with you.**_

_When she read the last part of the note, something pulled Alice by her waist and covered her mouth with a hand. The voice whispered, "Gotcha." Alice gasped and the person dragged her to the end of the hallway. When the person stopped, Alice was shoved into a mirror . . . __**the**__ mirror. Falling in the spinning vortex made her dizzy and unstable as she landed. She was knocked unconscious when she crashed, making the person's job much easier to bring her to wherever he or she may take her. The person's identity still unknown in no way appeased Alice but there was no way she could see in the unstable hands of subconscious. _

_In sweet serendipity, Dodo caught Alice just in time to bring her to the king, still remaining unknown to her. Lauding himself mentally with overjoyed bliss, Dodo decided his time was extended in capturing Alice, so he could have a little bit of fun with her before putting her in King Christian's hands. Concocting a scheme so evil he would find pleasure in hearing Alice scream. Dodo subdued Alice just a little while longer with a special vial only to be used in severe emergency, equal to anesthesia in the Oyster world. Adding Anxiety and Fear that he smuggled from the remains of Hatter's Tea Shop to her emotions, Dodo woke her._

_"Come on, Alice. I know you wanna wake up. Open your pretty Oyster eyes for me. For Hatter. All you have to do is flutter those precious blue gems of eyes open and I'll stop. Come on," Dodo taunted as he straddled her. When Alice finally came to her senses, she moaned quietly, not opening her eyes. She felt pressure over her body, realizing she could not move. Alice's eyes fluttered slowly open, looking to see that dreaded man now on top of her._

_"Oh, shit. How did you-"_

_"Surprise, surprise, isn't it? I expect you had pleasant dreams, little Oyster?"_

_Sarcastically, Alice retorted. "What do you think?"_

_"Well, well, aren't you feisty today? Anyhow, we should get down the heart of the matter." Alice rolled her eyes and turned her head away. Dodo became annoyed with Alice refusing to make eye contact with him, so he lifted her chin up towards him and held it there even as Alice tried to work her way out of his grasp. Now, Alice's chin was up but her eyes shifted from their defiant position on Dodo. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Alice!"_

_"I am looking at you!" Alice cried. All of a sudden, Alice heard a snap behind her. She felt cold air against her back, making her hair stand on end, but her dress was not backless. Alice then realized that Dodo had snapped her bra! As soon as Dodo tried to reach for it, Alice began to fight._

_"Alice," Dodo cried, "stop moving. I will kill you if you do. Don't let me have to make this harder than it has to be." _

_In an authoritative tone, Dodo spoke to her. However, when Alice spoke, with great timidity, she could not feel herself as a real person. What she saw herself as was just a lowly spirit of something she used to be. Self-consciously, Alice replied, "Please, please just let me go. Let me go. I won't tell."_

_Dodo pulled Alice's hair back with his fingers in her hair, trying to appease her. For Alice, it did just the opposite. As soon as Dodo touched her again, Alice began to cry heartfelt tears, almost making Dodo cry with her. Now, normally, Dodo was not very sensitive when dealing with Oysters, but he knew acting like he cared would make Alice easier to work with in his future plan._

_"Alice," Dodo tried softly, "I can't do that. You know that." With that, Alice shed a tear and wiped it away from Alice's cheek with his thumb. Alice laid her back flat on the ground again and relaxed into comfort for a very short period. Dodo lifted Alice to a near sitting upright position slowly and carried on with his plan. "Now then, I want you to look me in the eyes, Alice, and tell me you love him, that he's all you have to live for. He's your whole world."_

_When Dodo spoke, Alice knew the subject of the statement was Hatter, Alice's unconditional lover. Admitting her love for Hatter would get her killed on the spot, as she thought. So, Alice shook her head. "I can't."_

_"Alice." Dodo replied more harshly and impatiently. "Tell me now." Again, Alice shook her head, whimpered, but said nothing. "Alice! Tell me right this second! You little bitch, tell me!"_

_As Dodo exploded into a rage, he flipped her on her stomach so that her back was exposed, bare and pale. Dodo's weight pressed on top of Alice's so that she could not struggle. Although she tried numerous times, to no avail, she still lay helpless on the floor, protesting with words. With Dodo's free hand, he covered her mouth and flipped his switchblade open. Alice's cries of pain were muffled by Dodo's hand. _

_Taking the razor-sharp glinting silver blade, Dodo marked an area of her back. Alice flinched and grimaced from the sharp sting, but that was nothing compared to what happened after. With the blade still clean as china, Dodo carved, into Alice's back, something. A "D;" the letter "D," resembled her belonging to him and also a harbinger of any other Hatter family members who "broke the rules." With each stroke he painted, slowly but forcefully, Alice cried louder each time and flinched when the cool blade sliced her skin. Finally, the "D" in the small of Alice's back was complete. He wiped the excess blood away, except for the very first drop. The first drop of Alice's Oyster blood. Dodo flipped the blood from her back onto his index finger and licked it clean and forced Alice to watch as he did so. Alice, disgusted, tried to advocate her words underneath Dodo's firm grip over her mouth._

_But Dodo wasn't finished with Alice. No, the fun in hearing her scream was only just beginning. Still holding the open switchblade with no fear in the world, Dodo came closer to her ear and held the blade at her throat. He tried to whisper over Alice's heavy nervous breathing. "Alice Sophia," She was startled by this and she turned her head to face Dodo with wide inquiring eyes. Ignoring her motion, Dodo continued, "Your life depends on this statement. If you don't speak, I will torture your soul to the depths of Hell. You will suffer immeasurably and I'm here to make sure of that. So, make your choice Alice. Speak now, forever hold your tongue." She did not speak for a moment and stuttered. Dodo slashed her once across her right arm. Alice tried to scream but Dodo could see her struggle, telling himself his torture was working._

_"Ah, now you see the consequences. But that is not all, my dear. I believe I have plenty more to show you. And I wouldn't say you are going to like it either." Alice tried to make out the words, "Let me go! You're hurting me!" Under Dodo's hand, it was impossible. Alice was unaware of any more slashes to come. Before she could ready herself for the pain, Dodo sliced her again across her stomach. Again, she struggled to vocalize her pain, inner and outer. But her cries were cut short when the door busted open, swinging wide open. In stepped an angry impatient young man. He cleared his throat and Dodo turned around in shock._

_"What now?" Dodo grumbled._

_"The King wishes Alice's presence." the club, a servant of the former Queen, stammered, his eyes trailing to Alice's bleeding form._

_"Umm, can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" Dodo bit back, gesticulating with his head towards Alice._

_"He's waited too long, Dodo. Now please, do as the King wishes. After he looks at her, you can do whatever you want with the little brat." Alice wanted to retort in disgust but held back in fear. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and gave both the Club and Dodo a death glare. Dodo leaned over to Alice. "Watch yourself." he muttered._

_"Dodo, one minute. That's it, okay?" Ten reasoned. Dodo, reluctantly, rolled his eyes, zipped Alice's dress, and handed her to Ten._

_"Take good care of her. I'm not done yet." Dodo whispered to the Club. He nodded and led Alice away to the throne room without another word. "Hasta la vista, Alice." Dodo sarcastically shouted after her. Alice was shocked, not by Dodo, but by Ten's animosity towards her, for on their last encounter, Ten saved her life from Mad March. Grateful she was but never actually told him that. That wasn't necessarily the most appropriate time, however. Alice marveled at the redecoration the new King decided to carry out. There seemed to be an equal balance of Wonderland's famous colors: red, white, and gold strewn throughout the premise. Alice tensed as Ten opened the sliver doors to the throne room. There seated atop his majestic heart-shaped throne was King Christian Heart, Jack's only son. As Alice entered, certainly not presentably, Christian stared her down with menace and disgust. The court members took their seats and Alice stood at the center of the room with her eyes upwards at Christian._

_"So, you are the infamous Alice Hamilton? The one my father said he loved but did not love him in return. Am I right?" Christian's snotty British voice carried through the room. Alice, deciding not to speak, nodded. "Wow, not as loud as I imagined. Anyway, let's get down to the real business at hand. You fell for a Wonderlander, and, if I'm correct, by the name of Hatter?" Again, Alice did not speak. After countless attempts to make Alice speak, Christian's patience was tried. "Speak to me, Alice! Speak now or, so be it, I will make your lips useless! Speak. Say something, anything!" Alice looked Christian straight in the eye and only muttered one word. "Okay."_

_He rolled his eyes but sent her away to face her unknown consequences. Ten took her by the hands and ushered her forward and out the door. When exiting the throne room, Alice made sure her back was completely turned away from the king; however, by no means of disrespect did she execute her feelings. Whatever the case, King Christian would drain her emotions just as his ruthless grandmother had done years prior. Eventually, she was defeated, the tyrant, she was called. The name serves her right, Christian thought to himself as he stared at Alice, her beautiful flowing brown hair flitting over her shoulders. Although her hands were tied, he could reach out to touch them if he could. Why he felt sudden desire to do so, he had not a clue. Maybe it was that bottle of Desire, mixed with Lust, Passion, and Greed. As Christian the Madman called it, "Fuego de Amor." "Fuego de Amor" was a strong mixture of Tea; the strongest of the Love Series available in Wonderland. How sweet it tasted as it trickled down his throat, embracing every last drop of hullabaloo, as the infamous Hatter once quoted._

_Maybe being a king isn't so bad after all, Christian again thought optimistically . . . or maybe it was the thought of being a king . . . of Alice's heart is what he truly yearned for. Now, he just had to find the way to win her his love. Even after he tried, she and the Hatter were inseparable. She belonged to him and the door to her heart would remain locked as long as Hatter had the key. Hmm, now there's an idea, Christian's eyes brightened and ordered Dodo to come in on the spot. And so he did. As payment for managing the Great Library, Christian offered Dodo to abduct someone. Not Hatter nor Alice but their offspring. The first child Samantha was only fifteen years old at the time. When she discovered all of her captor's unknown secrets, he decided to drain her. As punishment, he kept her soul locked inside a mirror so that he may see her for only the person she was on the inside. No skin could hide her._

_Some days, when Dodo was in a good mood, he liked to torture her physically. Just for his sweet, perverted pleasure as it became obvious. One torture he loved to use on her made her so sick that after he was done, she sat for hours at a time and cried her brown eyes out. Her heart longed for her savior, her father, her family. All she knew is that she could not lose hope when some days, it felt as though her heart would bleed out. That is, until the day Casie came._


End file.
